How to resolve arguments
by Danjela
Summary: A drabble which turned into a one-shot, between Andrea and Sam OC . It's smut, so M-rated


She could only _just_ keep up with his hands, having trouble to make out what he was trying to say because of the sheer speed he was moving them with.

"Calm the fuck down, Sam!" She said, narrowing her eyes as she caught a couple of signs here and there. "I can't make heads or tails from what you're doing. If you want to insult me, better make sure I understand what you're saying." To her relief, he slowed down and she understood what he was signing.

'_Just stop babying me! It was fun at first, but this is crazy! In case you hadn't noticed, I'm an adult, not a four year old!_' She furrowed her brow at his accusations.

"Why haven't you said so before? It's not like I can read minds or anything." She was trying her best to stay calm, but he was being unreasonable. If he didn't let her know what he was thinking, how in fuck's name could she know what was bothering him?

'_I've tried to tell you, but you won't listen, you're just too stubborn to take a hint!_' She sucked her lower lip between her teeth, biting down on it.

"Stop it, Sam. This is going nowhere," she protested.

'_See! There you go again. If it doesn't go the way you want it to go, you put a stop to it. I'm not the child here, you are!'_ She let the breath escape that she'd been holding.

"Sam, stop." She repeated, balling her hands into fist.

'_No, I'm not stopping. For once, you'll just listen to me and not try to ignore what I'm trying to say._'

"I never ignore you, you know that." She hissed, not able to believe what she was hearing. Where did this all come from?

'_You ignore everything that is slightly off from your comfort-zone.'_ He retorted. '_It's always the same with you, why can't you just leave me alone? You. Are. Not. My. Mother._' Those last five words hit home and she felt a pang of anger in her chest. "Is that what I get for taking care of you?" She hissed, taking a step closer to him. "Everything I've done for you; dragging your drunk ass back into camp, helping you into your bed, taking care of you when you're injured?" She couldn't wrap her head around it. Why he suddenly thought like that.

'_Yes, that's what I'm saying. I don't want it._'

Before she, herself, knew what she was doing, she slapped him across the face, leaving a handprint that turned bright red within a couple of seconds. Sam's own hand immediately shot up, touching the spot where her hand had hit his cheek. Andrea's hand came up, covering her mouth.

"O my God," she muttered against her hand. "I-I'm so sorry." She took a step back. "That… I didn't mean to do that," she whispered, not knowing what to do right now.

'_Bitch_,' Sam's hands told her, a look of anger on his face. '_What was that good for?_'

She shook her head, not knowing what to say. "I-I don't know, I'm sorry." She took a step towards him again, stretching her arms out to him, wanting to let him know how sorry she was. But instead of letting her do that, he moved at the same time as she did, but he moved away from her. '_Stay away,'_ she bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. "No, don't walk away, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." She took another step, her fingers brushing past his shirt, but he didn't let her come any closer. He shoved her back with both hands, making her trip over her own feet and falling on her ass, hard.

"Ouch, fuck…" She muttered, rubbing her backside. "I deserved that," she said, leaning forward to push herself back to her feet. She looked up in surprise as his hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. He nodded and she took that as a sign that he wanted to help her back up. She grabbed his hand and was back to her feet a second later.

'_I shouldn't have pushed you,'_ he signed, but she shook her head.

"No, you were totally allowed to do that. I was the one who was wrong; I should've never slapped you. There was no need for it." They stood across from each other for a while, both awkwardly looking everywhere but at each other.

"Does it…" She looked up. "Does it hurt?" She pursed her lips, hoping he wouldn't mind her asking, since her worrying over him was what had started all of this in the first place.

'_Yeah it hurts,'_ he signed back at her and she felt guilt coarse through her body, reaching out carefully again, not wanting to scare him off. When he didn't move away from her, she reached up to gently stroke his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to hurt you."

'_I know_,' he signed as she sighed in relieve.

"Are you mad?" She asked, chewing on the inside of her cheek, looking down as he nodded.

'_What did you expect…' _he paused for a bit, grabbing her chin and tilting her head back so she was looking at him again. '_Mom.'_ She rolled her eyes. "Really Sam? A whole argument about me babying you and then you call me Mom?" She sighed exasperated, but the only thing he did was shrug his shoulders. "You're hopeless." She muttered, slowly shaking her head at him. "Absolutely hopeless."

'_That doesn't make it hurt any less_,' he signed, a pout on his face.

"Do I need to kiss it to make it better?" She answered sarcastically, but to her surprise, he nodded and she arched her eyebrows. "Really?" He nodded again. "Well, alright then."

She rested her hands against his chest, standing up on her tippy-toes to press a kiss to his cheek, but – they still didn't know how it happened – Sam turned his head towards her at the same time and her kiss got lost, reaching his lips instead. She stood perfectly still for a second, her eyes growing wide, before she pulled back. "I didn't… I'm… I did not mean to do that." She stammered, looking up at him, not knowing what else to say. "Now I really fucked up, right?" There was no response from Sam for a while, no dancing hands, no change in his facial expression and she wondered when he was going to snap at her.

To her surprise, he didn't snap. Instead he cupped her face in his hands, leaning down and pressing his lips back on hers. She gasped, before closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. This was _not_ the way she'd planned, but she had to admit she didn't really mind it either.

His hands sneaked around her neck, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss and the tiniest moan escaped her lips as she pressed herself against his body.

It felt like that kiss lasted for ever and when they finally broke contact, she was slightly panting, her cheeks burning bright red and her eyes wide. "Wha…" He cut her short my pressing his finger against her lips. '_Follow me,'_ he signed when he pulled his hands back and her brow furrowed together, but she followed him nonetheless.

It didn't take her long to figure out where they were going and she stood still as he zipped open his tent. "Are you… Are you sure?" She stammered, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside, not leaving any room for protests as he quickly zipped the tent shut again. He pulled her further inside, sitting down on his bed and pulling her into his lap. She straddled his lap, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Are you really sure?" She asked again, just to be sure and he nodded, leaning forward and capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. His hands slipped underneath her shirt, stroking the skin on her back.

Gently pushing against his shoulder, she made him lean backwards until he was lying flat on his bed, moving down with him to keep their lips connected. His hands slid down to cup her ass, pulling her down until her hips ground against his groin. She whimpered, her hands searching for the hem of his shirt. She wanted, no _needed_ to get rid of the layers of fabric between them. He arched his back off the bed to help her pull the shirt over his head. Throwing it over her shoulder, she leaned down, making a trail of feather light kisses over his chest and his collarbone, stopping on his neck to gently suckle on his pulse point.

Apparently, Sam didn't agree on all the clothes they were wearing, pulling her shirt over her head in one, fluid motion and tossing it across the tent. His left hand came up to cup her breast, stroking her already puckered nipple with his thumb as he leaned up, pulling down the fabric of bra that covered the other breast with his teeth. He sucked her nipple between his lips, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin and her head lulled back on her shoulders.

Still grinding her hips against his groin, she felt her panties become wet and she slipped one hand between their bodies, keeping herself propped up with the other, to unbutton her jeans, trying to quickly wiggle out of them.

She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them both over, placing kissing all the way down past her neck, chest and stomach, until he sat between her legs. He quickly pulled of her shoes, throwing them to the side and wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her jeans, pulling both her pants and her knickers down, leaving her completely naked. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and she tried to cover up her breasts with her arms, squirming a bit as his finger trailed up her leg, closer and closer to her now wet slit. He slowly shook his head, reaching up to pull her hands away from her chest and she leaned up to look at him, her usually clear blue eyes dark with lust.

She bit her lip as he pressed his lips to her inner-thigh, the muscles in her legs tensing up and her head falling back to the bed. She felt his lips travel upwards, and she gasped "Fuck Sam," clawing at his sheets as she felt his tongue tease her most sensitive spot.

One hand reached down to tangle into his hair as he gently sucked on her clit. When she felt one finger enter her, her back arched of the bed and one of her legs hooked around his torso. Her head reappeared from between her legs as another digit slid inside of her and she moaned his name. He got up, slowly slipping his two fingers out of his to unbutton his own pants, quickly stepping out of them and crawling back on top of her, one of his legs in between hers. She ground down against his leg, moaning as she welcomed the friction it brought.

He leaned down, his lips on hers again, forcing her to taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her arms around him, clawing at his back. "Fuck me," she panted, pulling him down until he was completely on top of her. "Please, Sam." She begged, her hips bucking up involuntarily. He looked her in her eyes, a mischievous smirk on his lips and she _knew_ he wasn't going to give her what she wanted. Not right away.

"C'mon Sammy," she begged again, slipping her hand between their bodies as he slowly shook her head. "I'll be a good girl," she muttered, her fingers brushing over the top of his arousal. Now it was his turn to gasp and her turn to smirk. She trailed her fingers down up and down his dick, watching his face as she did so. He used his hands to keep himself propped up, so he had no way of telling her to stop or to continue, but when he crashed his lips back on hers, she knew that she was doing a good job. Her fingers closed around his arousal, squeezing gently and she felt him gasp against her mouth. She broke the contact for a couple of seconds, looking him in the eyes. "You like?" She whispered, her voice low and hoarse and he nodded. "Good, now fuck me." She said, not begging this time, but telling him and this time he did as she asked. Placing himself between her legs, she felt his dick prodding against her slit, and she moaned as he guided himself inside her. "Hmmm Sammy," she muttered, leaning up to bite down on his collarbone as he started moving. Her hips bucked upwards again and the sound of skin slapping against skin turned her on even more. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper inside of her, her back arching off the bed and her head falling back onto the bed. He leaned down to take her nipple between his lips again, rolling the puckered nub between them. Her nails were now clawing into his back and there would be angry red marks in the morning, but that was the last thing either of them were thinking about now.

"God Sammy," she panted. "I can't… I'm not…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as he apparently decided to pick up his pace at that point and the only thing leaving her lips was a loud moan, which could probably be heard all throughout the camp. Feeling the heat pool in the pit of her stomach, she tried again. "Sam, please…" But he didn't listen and as he thrust inside her again, hard, she felt her inner muscles clench around him. "Sam!" She cried out, her nails digging even deeper into the skin on his back for a second before her hands slid back down, her whole body going limp as he kept pushing in and out of her, her eyes sliding shut.

Her breath was ragged and she was sure she'd never felt this good in her life. When she felt his fingers on her cheek, she opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She still couldn't speak, she one shaking hand, reached up to pull him down, her lips touching his in a gently, soft kiss.

"Gimme…" She panted. "Minute…" It was all she could say and he smiled at her, stroking the sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

It took her a while to catch her breath and all that time, he just laid on top of her, stroking her hair, smiling down at her. When she had the feeling she was able to move again, she pushed against his shoulder, wanting him to get off of her. A questioning look lay in his eyes and she smiled comforting. "I'm not going to leave," she ensured him and he nodded, pushing himself off of her. She followed him, crawling over the bed after him, pushing him on his back. "Now it's my turn." She whispered, leaning down, her lips touching the tip of his prick. She felt him twitch against her mouth and she parted her lips, gently sucking him inside her mouth, taking him in as far as she could. Once again, she tasted herself on him and she reveled in the taste, one hand coming up to cup his balls, carefully toying with them. She felt his hand on the back of her head and she slowly pulled back, twirling her tongue around the tip, before sliding her lips back down. His hips bucked up to meet her lips and her eyes started to water as he hit the back of her throat.

She felt his hand clench into a fist, tugging on her hair and she picked up her pace, twirling her tongue around his dick every time she pulled back.

She heard his breath come more irregular and he pulled harder on her hair, but she wasn't backing off. She took one deep breath through her nose, taking him in even further than before and she felt every muscle in his body tense up, the most glorious of noises coming from his mouth and she felt him cum against the back of her throat. Swallowing, she very slowly slid up and down once more, before he pulled her head back, making her look up at him.

His lips were slightly parted and she crawled on top of him, pressing her lips against his. "That was amazing," she whispered and he hummed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her next to him, her head on his chest.

She reached behind her, grabbing the sleeping bag that had nearly slid off the bed and pulled it over the both of them. "Mind if I sleep here?" She muttered, feeling her eyelids grow heavier by the minute and she looked up, blinking, to see him shake his head. "Good," she murmured, snuggling up against him.

The last thing she felt was him pressing a kiss to the top of her head and then sleep overtook her.


End file.
